Mike jones walking dead story
by Canned it 2011-2012
Summary: Mike jones winded up on the Greene family farm how will they cope with him start from season 2 reviews make me happy fav or like this story
1. New starts

**please a review or a like for this story hope you enjoy it**

Mike jones story began on hot summers days as the water rushed around him he a gunshot wound to the leg he was now on the shore of a lake where then trees and branches blocked the sun lite

Mike woke up it was around mid summer now as the end of the world took it tool on him

"Shit" said Mike he was looking for a house or a shack to help mend his gun shoot wound to the leg Mike was looking walking around the blood on his leg was getting worse

He wear near a footpath so he might be getting close to house Mike still walked around he must be near a house by now i looked for some sighs that there might sighs of life but there was non

Mike was going to give up hope till

"Don't move son or I will blow your head of ok!" Said Mike

I did not know what to do at that point i turned around to see a young man pointing his gun at me

"Son you know i am older enough to beat the crap out if you punk i came from a long away i was shoot in the leg by thugs and survived" said Mike

"So drop you gun!" said Mike

"Ok mate your leg, looks very bad Maybe i can help a got infarm not so far from hear" said the boy

I was on the verge of passing out ok this was bad if the boy did not help i. Was sure going to die or worse turn

"Wow you don't look so good man listen i can help ok" said the boy

"Ok thank you the name Mike" i said to him

"The name Jimmy by the way" he nodded at me

I walked to the house Jimmy nocked at the door the house there was i looked to see an old man coming towards me he looked very old, but he was willing to help me out by the look he was giving me

"I heard you bean shoot in the leg?,let me get a look at it" said the man

"Name?" He asked me i looked at him he looked tired very tired

"Mike" i said with smile

"Welcome to my farm,Jimmy said he found you on the sore of the lake" said the old man

"Yes but the only half of my story" i said to him

"So where you heading after this?" He asked me

"I was thinking Denver or Atlanta or DC not sure what my plans are yet just looking at options" i said clearly he does not wont on his farm

"What your name?" I asked him

"Hershel" he said he was doing i good job on my leg.

"Your going to need to rest ok for a few days" said Hershel

"O thank,you i hope was not a bother to you sir" i said Mike looked around the farm it was very normal farm with a barn

5days later

"So you will be heading of soon?" Said Maggie

"Yes i will hitting the road once more" i said

"Well i hope you find something" said Maggie she looked upset to see me go bless her. A gave her a hug.

I got my things from my room there was i knock at the door Hershel was standing there i was not sure of what he was going to say next.

"Listen i was going to say thank you for what you done for us working on the farm with me and Jimmy,Maggie and Beth they all seam to like you" said Hershel

"I like them two sir i am going to miss them" i said

"Sure they will but i was wondering would you like to say to stay with us i could use the extra hand and plus the girls like you a lot i never Seen Maggie and Beth so happy" said Hershel

"Sure i guess so but why?' Said Mike

"You will see in time" Hershel left the room did he just offered me a place to stay with his family well a can honestly say this this is wear my story begins

**So hope you like this new story keeps me busy till Alex smith comes back i wont five reviews please anything good or bad but i would like them and the next chapter will be up on friday night this like a review challenge for me so please review as soon as you see the this chapter he what coming up in the next one**

**Maggie and Mike do some brother/sister like bonding but some new people cause the new family some problems please leave a review or like or follow this story from, canned it 2011-2012 enjoy**


	2. The farm

**This a brand new chapter enjoy **

Mike was with Maggie collecting Eggs he collected half a dozen or so "you ok? " asked Maggie

"Yes i am fine just thank you for saving, my ass" said Mike.

"Your, welcome besides i liked having you around" said Maggie.

Mike got the eggs he saw Patricia she was waiting for Otis. Mike walked to kitchen where Beth was making dinner it smelled really good.

Jimmy came inside he smiled at him "how your day been?" Asked Jimmy

"Fine,Jimmy" he was interrupted by Maggie mike saw a man carrying a small boy in his arms covered in blood.

"My boy been shoot can you help me your name is Hershel? " said the man

"Name?" Asked Mike

"Rick Grimes" said Rick. Hershel told mike to stay inside the living room with Shane

"Are there others? " asked Mike

"Yes" said Shane.

"Yes on the highway if you can get there?" Said Shane

"Mike? " saidBeth

"Going to the highway ok Beth back soon don't worry ok" Mike got inside is Car and drove to the highway he saw some people sitting around

"Hay who knows Rick? " said Mike

"We all do why? " said The old man wearing a hat

"Carl been shoot i can take you to them ok" said Mike.

"Ok my name Daryl this dale and Andrea and this Carol we are looking for sophia" said Daryl

"Well then time to take you back to the farm" said Mike. They drove back to the farm it was a long drive Mike lead the way as the dust kicked of his car he hoped for some good news but when he got back he was greeted by grief. Mike saw maggie was told about Otis being killed by the undead Otis was a nice guy he saw Rick seeing his boy on the mend

"Well i hope Carl doing ok he be on the mend" said Mike.

"Yes your dad saved his life" said Rick

"Hershel not my dad my dad died as well... " he moved away from Rick subject he was being friendly which was okay by him but he was not ready too make new friends

"Sorry what happened?" Asked Rick. Wondering what happened to him

"Walkers" he was lying.

"Ok sorry lori coming now" said Rick.

"Well i hope your boy gets well soon" said mike. He left leaving Rick to it. He was hoping Rick was happy and hoped his boy pulled through for once he would hope for some happy news.

**Hope you liked this chapter please leave a review for this chapter **


	3. Your not welcome hear

The next day Mike woke to the sound of people getting on with the hunt for sophia. The activity was noisy they had a funeral for Otis

"This is stupid" said Mike. He knew that the little had a 50 percent chance of living.

Mike saw Hershel starting up the generator. Mike was sitting on the porch of the house as the sun baking heat

"Mike" said Maggie.

"There a Walker in the well" said Maggie.

Mike walked to the well with dust brushing against his shoes the Walker was big and fat he saw the undead, reaching out for them

"How are we going to get it out? " said Mike.

"It will polluted the water if we don't get it out" said Mike.

"How are we going to get it out? " said Glenn. The lowered him in the well the Walker tried to grab Glenn "get me out! " said Glenn.

Mike pulled the rope alone with T-dog and the other they got the walker out but it split in half the bottom feel into the well

"Well, that a dam shame" said Maggie.

Mike left them no again no group not like the last time. Mike saw Dale walking towards him.

"Why are you here this not your home don't, to comfortable hear" said Mike.

Look we are looking for a little girl then we will leave" Said Dale.

"Yes well because of your lot a good man died Otis tying to save that little boy life, so don't get to comfortable hear" said Mike.

"Sure but..." Said Dale.

"No buts make sure you are gone by the end of the week ok" said mike. Mike left making his presence known to the atlanta group these people are dangerous Otis was dead but mike was sure that casualties will be on the way this would be a long week.

Mike saw Beth making some lunch he smiled at beth she was young about 17 she looked normal well, if you if it the end of the world. Beth hand over a piece of bread to him

"Thank you hope you day was ok so far? " said Mike

"It was ok those people are stranger hope they dont Stay long? " Said Beth

"They wont I promise you ok groups will only get you, into trouble i should know" said Mike

"What? " said Beth.

"No forget I said anything ok" he went up into his room. And hit the pillowcase pulling the covers over for a afternoon kip. Mike woke up to the sound of screaming it was his screams he saw dead people his mum and dad "no!" Said Mike he opened his eyes he was in a pool of sweat. Hershel was by the door he heard him screaming maybe there more to mike then meets the eye.

So Mike has a dark but upsetting secret can he tell anyone about it, i hope he will I hope you are enjoying this Story so far he his the what to come next

Hershel ask Mike about the screaming and he tells him it night terrors but will he tell him the Truth about his past.

Please leave i like or a review for this Story.


	4. Mikes pasts

Mike woke up still sweeting his breathing was not normal as he thought it was he was screaming in his sleep one too, dam i must be careful. There was a knock on his door.

"Mike!" Said Hershel.

"Yes,just a second i am getting changed ok!" He slipped on his best shirt.

"I heard screaming,everything all right?". He asked with worry in his voice.

"Nothing,i get nightmares sometimes no big deal okay" he left his room.

He he walked down the stairs to see Beth there;he was wondering if she heard the screaming to.

"You okay?". She asked him

"good,not be better sweetie. said Mike he was lying though his teeth.

he went into Hershel study he found books,papers nothing fancy.

"Peaceful,day you know why don't you take a walk clear you head" he said Mike nodded.

* * *

Mike walked around the farm; he bumped into Daryl along the way friendly character he thought, he saw Rick looking the map the hunt for Sophia was long anxious; he could tell there was some problems with in the group Rick waved him over.

"Hay, got a sec ?" he asked him.

"Yes i just went on a walk to clear my head"Rick nodded

"listen i was wondering if you could talk to Hershel about letting us stay hear" he asked him.

"is this what we call the favour?" he asked.

"not a favour, just slight bump in the right direction" he said.

"I will see what i can do okay not promising anything special" he left to go back to the house.

* * *

Mike walked inside to see Jimmy,Patricia,Beth, Hershel, Maggie there all waiting for him.

"is this some...inter-venison?" He asked them.

"Look,we all heard the screams okay Mike we all;worried about you it not healthy to scream like that!" Maggie was screaming that part.

"Look,it was a nightmare big deal okay!;i was found by Jimmy by with a bullet wound to the leg what is this a witch hunt !" He felt like he was being threatened by them.

"We wont the truth now!" said jimmy.

"Fine! i was in a small group there was fifteen of us there where men women children, bandits came to our camp there was shootout my group was killed i was thrown into the River and that how Jimmy found me" Mike finished his tale.

"How many people, did you kill?" Asked Beth.

"non i am not a killer!" He said.

"But you lost someone? Asked Maggie.

"yes i lost my parents!" He screamed that part. Lori walked in at that point

"now if everyone done with this pointless excuses i would like to get on with my chores!"He left slamming The door.

he knows the Greenes where tying to help him but he felt like they went to far this time he was going to tell them he did not notice T-dog there.

"your oaky?" he asked.

"my new family getting on my case!" Said Mike.

"Well they do love you" said T-dog.

He looked,at the floor confirming his suspicions

"Go and apologise to them don't be a pussy!" Said T-dog.

" thanks T i will do that" he left him to see Maggie washing dishes did not notice Mike there.

"I am sorry can you forgive me?" he asked her. she smiled at him

"of course i will i just care about you" said Maggie

"i care about you too, i was a asshole" said Mike.

"Glad to hear it!" Said Jimmy

"so are we good?" Said Mike.

"We are all good" said Jimmy.

" thanks guys love you all " said Mike.

So we know about Mike past now how will this effect the Greenes? Leave a review or a like for this story


	5. The barn part one

Mike walked down to see Rick about the stay at the farm he had a family now to protect from harm, Rick was chatting to Shane he was pissed of at Rick because Hershel had lied to them about the barn.

"You,did you know about the barn!" Shane Asked him.

"no i did not this some twisted game!" Mike said.

"go talk to your old man!" said Shane.

"Deal with him Rick,or a lamp him!" he said.

* * *

Later on Mike written on pice if paper

**talk to Hershel.**

**punch shane.**

save that for later on thought Mike. He walked to see Hershel drinking water.

"Hershel can talk to you for a second can of important;Rick asked to talk you about letting them stay hear i think that they should look you saw the tv cameras reporting on the virus-but you don't know what it like out there we did stuff to survive in this world because we had to i am not proud of it, plus they know about the barn.

"I know Glenn told them even if he right or wrong in this situation it my barn!,Beth mother in there shawn to i have to do what right" said Hershel.

"I understand that your family i get it your waiting on a cure, but the CDC it gone Rick told me about okay it just us please Hershel you are decent,kind man i ever i have met in my hole life please do the right thing" he left Hershel to his dinner. Mike walked over to see Maggie but she was occupied with Glenn.

Dale looked like he was crying something of into the woods that "sheriff" on it what that all about later on Hershel came he was speaking to Andrea and Rick maybe he listened,he was considering his offer.

* * *

Later on in the day he found Beth sobbing her eyes, out she ran to Mike flinging Her arms around him

"Jimmy and i we had a fight he asked me to marry him because,but i am not ready for that it the end if the world i am not ready" said Beth.

"Look,do you love Jimmy?" He asked her.

"Yes i do with all my Harte and sole but i don't wont marriage yet" said Beth.

"it your choice okay Beth if your not ready and you love Jimmy just tell him okay" Beth smiled at her adopted brother with glee.

Mike was sitting on, the porch have a god relaxing time he was playing chess with Lori.

"And that how it done" said Mike.

then he saw Shane with the gun bag along with Daryl suddenly the hole mood ofthe farm changed and nothing will be the same for the Greene and Rick group


	6. The barn part two

Shane was running towards Hershel like a madman "what is this hay?" Said Shane

"why do your group have guns?" Said Hershel.

"look lets get them in the barn okay and we will talk" said Rick

"hay Hershel let ask you something why are doing this!" said Shane felling frustrated

"it my farm my rules" said Hershel.

"okay man let me ask you something could a living breathing person walk back from this?" said Shane drawing his gun

"Shane enough of this we human beings not animals, don't do this Shane!" Said Mike.

"yer your right man,enough is enough" said Shane

Beth Jimmy Patricia and Maggie all watched the events unfolded in front of them "thous things killed Otis they Jim and Amy they are not going to stop" said shane

"look enough looking for a little girl;that possible dead!enough walkers in the barn enough i am talking about fighting for something you believe in and i am talking right hear right now" said Shane he ran towards the barn "Shane stop this brother please!" Said Rick they walkers came flooding out of the barn. Mike went by her little adopted sister Beth.

"Maggie!" Said Glenn as the gun fire went around them Mike was by Jimmy and Beth who was crying seeing her family being slaughtered in front of her Mike saw Jimmy doing his best to comfort her.

The he firing stopped the walkers where all down Mike looked at Rick disappointed in him the group stopped. the dead and destruction around them.

There was hand coming out of the dark barn as a little dark barn there stood a little girl

"o Sophia!,Sophia" said Carol as Daryl went to her Rick started walking to her he pointed us gun and fired ending the little girl.


	7. Bar shoot out

Beth was washing the dishes Mike looked at her sister Beth she was so young so naive of the world around her poor thing i walked to her cleared my through

"Beth" i said to she turned to me tier stained face

"Why Mike why us did we" Mike passed

"Beth i am so sorry really i don't what I can say or do that" Hershel left them both two it

"Hershel" i said

"No Mike keep an eye on the girls for me and keep thous people away from my house ok" said Hershel. He left not sure where he was going of two of course Mike felt sorry for Carol and for loosing her daughter

I saw Hershel drive of i saw Shane looking at me He was walking towards me i walked into the house

"Hay man walking away from me" said Shane

"Yes man this is what it Hershel wont you gone you heard him man of now before i remove you of" i said

"Hay hay man get you friend out of hear ok" i said to Rick

"I understand you are trying to protect your family" said Rick

"No mam i saw you all Hershel fixed your boy now that girl gone you spud be moving i was going two but Hershel let me stay I'm his guest i obey the rules you lot just dont take no for an answer ok Rick the old man wont you gone Rick" i said i walked back to the house

"Sorry about what Happened Mike" said Rick

"Mike Beth Beth" i rushed to see her on the bed not moving. I saw my sister Maggie looking at me Patrice Looking at Beth i decide to get some air

"Lori" i said

"Beth is she alright?" She asked me

"No she is in shock Hershel is gone and my sister are looking for me answers what do a do Lori i am 28 years old i had a daughter i am not sure if she alive or not your people became monsters" i said

"I know i am ashamed for what Happened but the barn was two close to call it was where we slept i understand you care about the Greenes but they will pull threw" said Lori i walked way from her still pissed i went to see Dale who was mad at Shane

"How Beth heard she fell" he said

"She fine i am going to get Hershel in a bit the girls need him" i said to him

"I understand you where found in a lake bed" he said

"Yes i was Jimmy saved me" i said

"So the Greenes are you new family then i understand you wont to save then but Shane" said Dale

"Yes Shane i punched him the other day" i folded my arms. I saw Rick and Glenn walking out of the house i jogged to see them

"Hay going to get Hershel" i said to Rick

"Yes i am" he said

"I am coming no questions asked" i said as Glenn held his shoot gun i saw him kissed Maggie

We drove to the bar that Hershel went to i had talked Rick he was nice guy just like Daryl i got out of the car and entered the bar

"Hershel" i said

"Mike" he said to me

"We need to go home now" i said to him

"Yes" i said

"How many have you had?" He asked Hershel

"Not enough" he said

"Listen Hershel Beth she in shock she needs you" Rick said

"No she does not she her mother her mother died weeks ago i robbed her of that grieve" said Hershel

He pored a mother drink and drank some more

"I put thous things in the barn because a thought there was a cure i prayed for that i thought there was hope but i was fool" Hershel said

"No your not a fool Hershel i thought there was hope two" said Rick

"Hope when I saw the look on your face when the little girl came it of the barn i saw it then i was a fool" said Hershel

"When i came was there hope then?" I said

"O yes you did you change me Mike you gave us i new less on life Mike" Hershel said he slammed the glass down

"Giving up" i said

"Yes" he said i saw the door swang open they where there bandits

"Hole shit your alive" said the man

I sat down next my friend Rick i saw the man tony and dave they where talking about setting up shop on the farm

"So what do you say then" he said

"Sorry you will have to move on" said Rick

"Well that suck i thought we where friends?" Said dave

"Not mine mate you don't remember me don't you?" I said

"Hell no" i tony the fat bloke i felt my angry boiling over me

"Mike jones" dave looked at me from behind the bar placing the gun on the bar Hershel Rick and Glenn looked at me strangely

"Holy crap" he laughed you survived the River then.

"Yer a ok i understand you killed everyone a love and your friends are still out there?" I said

"We are just talking now Mikey" i had enough a pulled my gun and i fired at dave i turned to shoot tony

"No hard feelings" i shoot him and looked at dead body's on the floor Rick and Hershel looked at them and me and felt my past was slowly coming back to haunt me

what do you think of the new twist to the story looks like Hershel got his work cut out now

in the next chapter Hershel sees a side to Mike he never seen before


	8. The long night

Mike looked at the dead body's on the floor he just killed dave and tony scum bags he thought Rick looked at his new best friend

"What the hell" said Rick

"Like a said scum" said Mike they heard other people outside near the bar the ducked behind the window

"Shit" said Mike

"Yes we keep quite" said Rick

"Hello dave tony" said a voice the looked like they where rammed to the core. Mike Harte was racing like a nutter

The door was about to open but Glenn dived to the door Mike put his hands in his eyes

"Hello is anyone there we are just looking for our friends" said the voice

"Hello like we said we are looking for our friends" said the voice

"Are they dead?" Asked the voice

"They drew on us" said Rick

"Dam it" said Mike

"Are they dead?" Said the voice

"Yes" said Mike

"Crap did you kill them?" Said the voice

"I did i will you lot to" said Mike

"O Crap it him he survived the River" he fired at the bar Mike fired back shooting at them. Then Rick fired back

"You and Mike missed the gun lesson you need them now" said Rick to Hershel

"What about a way out Rick?" Said Mike

"The front door not an option what about the back make a brake for the cars" said Mike

"Ok that should be ok we go in and we draw them out" said Glenn

"Like this kid" said Mike

"Ok shall we" said Glenn he ran to the or the back of the bar Mike opened the door he saw a couple of them as he opened the door the fired at them he fired back he killed one of them

Glenn turned to se Hershel then holding a gun

"Anything?" He asked

"I took one guy out but the rest are spread out where? Rick" said Mike

"Hear just quietly sneak out ok" said Rick Mike walked slowly with his gun in his hand Hershel fired at one guy in the chest Rick said it will not end well and he was right he was liking his new friend the gun shoots came at them Mike saw one on the roof top he fired at him he fell to the ground he never felt guilty once about killing there attackers because they attacked him and killed his family

"There could walkers near by" said Glenn

"Yes they will be crawling all over us" said Hershel Mike saw some

"Walkers" said Mike he fired his gun a couple fell to the ground he was one of the best shooters Rick Glenn or Hershel as even seen

"Come on man there are creepers all over the place" the young man was on the roof shooting at them

"Come on man" said the man in the car the young man jumped of the roof and he jumped and landed on the spike "arr" said the young man

"Help me!" Said the young man. The walkers where surrounding them Mike shoot them down

"Come on" said Rick. He fired his gun the walkers

"Hershel what are you doing?" Said Mike

"We can't leave him" said Hershel

"Shit" said Mike the young man was screaming

"We should cut the leg of" said Hershel

"O no please don't cut leg of" said the boy

"Shut up" said Rick. Rick putting his hand over his mouth he was still screaming

"Shut up" said Mike pointing his gun at him he was scared of him

"Walkers are everywhere" said Glenn he shoot at them. Rick and Mike lifted Randal of the spike the boy screamed in pain they ran to the car where Mike was in for the shock of his like

"Alice" said Mike

"Daddy" said Alice

I looked at my 13 year old daughter holding a shoot gun "get in the car now" said Rick they claimed into the car with Mike 13 year old daughter Rick was looking at the farther and daughter

"Where is your mother?" Said Mike

"She dead she died 3weeks ago a walker got her" said Alice

"O Alice i am so sorry nothing going to get you i promise you that ok" said Mike

"Is that man ok?" Said Alice

"We will get him surgery on his leg" said Hershel

"And then we cut him loses" said Rick

"Sound like a plan" said Glenn

"We are almost home sweetheart ok" said Mike

"Ok" said Alice

"As along if it ok with Hershel?" said Mike

"It ok with me as long she does what Rick and i say" said Hershel

"Thank you" said Mike

So Mike as a daughter she sounds interesting does she hope you are liking this story so far more to come soon if you like this story leave a review or like this story


	9. Beth choice

Ok just recap on the Mike jones story Mike winded up on a River bed near the Greenes family farm where he was treated for a gun shoot wound in time he stayed with them in the end he Hershel allowed him to stay but things with the Greenes did not look normal they had a barn full of walkers and as we Comeback to our story Mike returns with his 13 year old daughter Alice

"Alice stay with Carol for today ok i am going to see Beth and Maggie and explain all this" said Mike

"Yes ok i will daddy" said Alice

"That my girl " said Mike. Alice went over to Carol where Carl was with her. Mike saw Maggie in the kitchen she pissed at him

"Spit out then" said Mike seeing Maggie was mad at him

"Why did you lied about having a daughter?" Said Maggie

"Because i thought she was dead i went to Atlanta to save her but the panic the army i could not get to her in time" said Mike

"But you could have said you had a little girl i asked you if you had a family" said Maggie

"Yes you did Maggie but i messed things up with my daughter look Maggie i am sorry ok a love you and Beth Hershel like you where my own and Alice i fell i can get a second chance with her but i need your help please" said Mike

"Sure ok" she placed the knife down. "Friends?" Said Mike

"Your my brother now i guess you come with bagged" said Maggie

"True" said Mike.

Lori left the room with the food to Beth. She left to go down to the others Mike was eating some bread

"So your daughter then is she staying with us?" Said Andrea

"Yes Hershel and i talked and Maggie and Beth are in shock about it but they will take her in i see them as family now" said Mike

"Well i saw the way Maggie was mad at you it feels that you don't trust her" said Andrea

"Well because i think you keeping more secrets then just a daughter" said Lori

"Look i just have a little girl a was i family man once my ex wife and i spilt and my daughter lived with her i kept contact with her she stayed with me for a weekend" said Mike

"I am sorry did mean to pray" he ran out of the door

"Well that was un cold fore" said Lori

"Why i hardly no anything about him" said Andrea. Lori looked at the plate.

"Beth give me the knife" said Lori. The young blond girl gave her the knife. Beth was struggling so much after the barn and Beth things that Mike being keeping secrets from her he as a little girl for god sakes Beth was struggling she sat in her bed Mike went into her room

"Hay Beth" he shock her shoulder. The young girl looked at him. As Maggie came in looking mad at her he left the girls to talk Mike went outside Dale was on the RV looking Mike

"You daughter in the RV with Carol" said Dale

"Thanks no sighs?" Said Mike

"No sigh they will be back i heard about Beth she ok" said Dale

"Yes ok Dale" he poked his head and looked at Alice was looking at the window

"Dad" said Alice

"Is Beth ok" said Alice

"No not really Maggie will sort out ok" said Mike. She looked at her she looks like him she was strong independent girl he was prod of her he loved her

"Well look at you all grown up" said Mike

"Yes i am daddy" said Alice

"Mike!" Said Maggie

"What it is?" Said Mike

"She had a pice of glass she cut her self pretty deep" said Maggie

"O my lord Beth" said Mike. He went inside to the house to the Beth was in a mess she was crying in pain

"Beth" said Mike

"Mike i am so sorry for being mad at you" said Beth. He hugged her she was bleeding

"Don't ever do that to me again ok" said Mike. The young blond girl smiled at Mike

"I promise i wont to live Mike i wont to see you raise you daughter" said Beth

"Me two Beth" Hershel took Beth to stitch her up and clear the blood away for one split second Mike thought he almost lost a sister and for the rest of time he was with he will protect Beth and Maggie from anything and i mean anything


	10. Choices

Mike entered the shed as looked at Randal Daryl was with him Daryl had betted him black and blue his knuckles where bloody from the beating

"Who many are there?" Said Mike. He stood on his wound

"Arr there 30 of us please don't hurt me" said Randal

"What stuff do you have?" Said Mike

"Guns lots of them" said Mike

"Where are you staying?" Said Daryl. Getting in his face

"Near the highway 30miles" said Randal. Mike patted Daryl on the back now he the info he need he went to the house to get a few things Daryl to Rick about Randal group he was thinking that Mike was going after them bad idea he thought he saw Rick and Mike slowly becoming good friends maybe he was looking for revenge but he as a daughter he can't go and chasing ghost of his past

"Daryl?" Said Rick

"Mike going after that group" said Daryl

The group looked stunned by this revaluation that Daryl just said

"What did you just say?" Said Rick

"He going after them there are 30 in that group armed he does not stand a chance" said Daryl. Rick looked at Maggie she was with Glenn at the time she decide to go to the house to cheek on him he was up in his room He got his gun ready what I am doing he thought

"Mike what are you doing in there?" Said Maggie

"Nothing important" said Mike

"Don't do this it not worth it they are sum you have a daughter to think about now is this the example you wont to seat her?" Said Maggie he thumped the wall his fist she was right but was he going to get justice for what happened to him

"Please" said Maggie. He placed the gun on the drees of his table

"Well" Said Maggie

"I am sorry but i can't let this slid i wont go after them but wont Randal gone or dead by tonight your call" said Mike

"I know Rick looking into it now" said Maggie

"Good at lest he taking control of it" said Mike

"How my daughter Alice" he asked her

"She fine she with Carl keeping an eye of him" said Maggie

"Good she needs a friend" said Mike

Later on Dale talked to Mike about sparring Randal life this was hard thing to ask him but he was thinking about he had a new family now friends two if Maggie had not stooped him he would gone and killed thous people.

Mike sitting on the chair Hershel told him in bad times he turned to the bible for help he read a few chapters of the bible to give him peace and comfort he placed the bible down on the table it was near evening now it was quite day Alice walked in

"Daddy" said Alice

"Sweetie" he said back to her she smiled at her daddy

"I am going to change is that ok" she said he left him to it. Later on Dale and the group decided on Randal fate

"Ok so we can do this either two way we spare him or kill him" said Rick

"Well position on this" said Shane

"Well i think we should give him a chance Maybe he can be part of his group no he can help out" said Dale

"And what if he brake free he could go back to his group and bring them hear" said Rick

"I don't wont that to happen Rick but Maybe we should kill him" said Mike

"But you have a daughter Mike think about for her" said Dale, Mike thought about this all day

"Look just decide ok but leave me out it" said Carol

"Ok so if all thous who think that we should kill him sit down or stand up" said Rick. Mike sat down the other stayed sat down two

"So that it?" Said Dale

"How should we kill him do put i rope around his neck" said Patrice

"No i though about that i will use a gun it the right way" said Rick

"Now hold on hear this a young man life Rick you said that we did not kill the living" said Dale

"That was not living started attacking us" said Mike

"My group took that rule on e Dale and now they are dead included my mum and dad do we have to spare a killer i held my tong long enough so i wont be able to forgive him" said Mike. As he sat down

"Ok so do this tonight ok we take him to the barn" said Rick

Dale walked to Daryl "this group is broken" said Dale. Mike thought Dale as a good man he was a good man but this is one he can't let go this was personal

Mike was tucking in his daughter she did wont to see Rick killing Randal. "Good night" said Mike

"Night daddy i love you" said Alice

"Good night my dear" he put is daughter to bed. Rick was by the door

"Sorry Randal still alive" he went outside

"Why?" Mike asked him

"My son was right there he was looking at me" said Rick

" you wonted to show you son a different path" said Mike. There a loud scream it was Dale. The group ran to Dale the was a walker on top of Daryl stabbed the walker Dale was dying from his injures "Hershel" said Rick

"We can operate on him hear" said Rick

"Rick" said Hershel

"No!" Said Rick. Rick pointed the gun at Dale he not pull the trigger on him he was scared of loosing people

Daryl took the gun from Rick and pointed at Dale "i am sorry brother" said Daryl he pointed the gun at him and ended Dale life


	11. Interesting discovery

The day after Dale death was the hard part everyone gathered around with Rick making a speech about Dale Mike was not close Dale at any point but he saw him as a good man but how did that walker get close to the farm was mystery to him what if his daughter was out there with Dale during the attack after the speech Mike everyone was making preparations for the winter

"We are going need to stock up on meds food ammo" said Mike

"Yes we do it going to be along winter but if we all pull our weight it going to be nice winter once the baby born at lest" said Rick

"Of course what Shane will be able to keep him under control?" said Mike Rick patted his new friend on the back

"Yes i will you count on hay Andrea?" Said Rick

"You and Shane are close?" Said Mike

"We talked and we understand one another why?" Said Andrea

"Listen i need you to keep an eye on Shane of things kick when ever i leave the farm ok " said Rick

"Well don't leave" said Andrea. Mike found Shane by the car uploading woods in his car

"Hay Shane a quick word" he said

"Sure" he said

"Ok listen to me i don't like you and you don't like me ok so hear how this goes i am going to my past behind me ok of you going going to be staying on this farm you going to obey Rick and Hershel rules ok" said Mike

"What ever man tell it to the preacher"said Shane he drove to wind tower

He found Rick and Daryl later on with a Map talking about where to drop of Randal

"Hay Rick a word for a second" Daryl left and patted Mike on the shoulder "need to piss" Said Daryl

"Hay listen about this Randal thing dropping him off is this best solution?" He asked him

"Yes i do think it is to honour Dale" Rick said. Shane rocked up

"Hay a don't wont to alarm you Rick Mike Carl and Alice where by the forest yesterday the walker that killed Dale Carl had a gun so did Alice two" said Shane. Mike left and went to find his daughter Alice she was with Carl plus

"Alice" said Mike

"Ok is this true where in the woods yesterday?" Asked Mike

"Yes i was a tried to stop Carl the walker was stuck in the mud it broke free i was going to kill it but Carl and i cowards" said Alice

"You are not cowards ok take this gun protect yourself and and Carl and all of us i am not going to be hear for ever but in till the day comes you need this gun protect your self i love you" said Mike

"Love you to daddy" said Alice

It was getting late into the afternoon now the sun was setting in the background T-dog came running in the house

"Randal gone" said T-dog

"What?!" Said Mike they ran to the shed it he was not there chains where unlocked "dam he must have been desperate" said Mike

"I am going after him" he said

"No what if he kills you?" Said Beth

"I can take my chances" said Mike

"Rick Rick Randal he jumped he took my gun and ran of into the forest" said Shane

"Where did he go?" Said Hershel

"Don't know he jumped me knocked me out" said Shane

"This what we wont" said Carol "to seat him loss" said Carol

"Not lose with a gun" said Rick. Mike looked around he decided to say

"Get in the house now and stay safe ok" said Mike. He ran to the house the bordered up windows blocking the view Mike was waiting for Rick and Shane to come back from looking for Randal and Daryl and Glenn two

"Well Randal?" Said Mike

"We found him his neck was snapped but he came back as walker" said Daryl

"Was he bit" said Mike

"No that thing Mike he was not" said Mike

"What but you come back when you get bit or scratched" said Alice

"Yes that it is true so what the fuck is going on hear" said Mike

"Like a said i don't know" said Daryl


	12. Lost or found

I do apologies for my mistakes i have someone helping me improving my story's

It was a long night the group are in cars walkers have invade the farm Mike was in his car shooting the walkers some fell to the floor his home he had made for 2weeks was under attack

"Mike!" Said Glenn

"Yes!" He said

"We out of ammo" said Glenn. They pulled over to give him his last ammo "shit!" He said he drove his car into a couple of walkers he trapped crap he jumped out his car he a knife and stabbed the walker in the skull he took the knife out the walker more where coming he saw Andrea in trouble

"Andrea!" Said Mike

" Mike!" She grabbed the gun bag bag from the floor

"Alice where is Alice?" Said Mike

"We got to go Mike it not safe hear the farm gone!" Said Andrea

They ran into the night away from everyone that they loved. Andrea and Mike have been running all night from the walkers

"They are fucking everywhere!" Said Mike

"I know just keep ruining and don't stop " said Andrea

He fired is gun at the walkers head and fell to the floor more walkers where around them Andrea was attacked by a walker but Mike was pulled aside by some one a sword swiped at the walker neck as the head fell to the ground as a women came into view with two walkers on chain Mike was taken back this.

Rick drove his friends away from the highway "what do we do now we lost everything?" Said Beth

"We make camp there tonight we can head for fuel and ammo in the morning" said Rick

"What if that herd coke through?"said Glenn

"Yer what if all if us get bit" said Maggie. That where Rick dropped the bombshell

"We are all infected!" Said Rick

"What!?" Said Lori

"Doctor Jenner said back in the CDC that the walker virus we all Cary it" said Rick

"You kept it from us!" Said Carol

"It did not matter then" said Rick

"When i told everyone about the walkers in the barn that was for the good of the group" said Glenn

"Let's make camp" said Rick. Everyone packed there stuff Rick told Lori about him killing Shane she pissed at her husband for it

"We are not safe from him?" Said Carol to Daryl Alice was scarce for her dad where is he

There was a loud crack from the woods

"What was it Andrea or Mike" Rick looked hoping his new best friend was alive

"No we do not split up" said Rick to Maggie

"But that was Mike?" said Maggie

"No we don't not get split up ok we stay put we all no that Mike or Andrea if the made it we will find them ok" saying Mike name was hard to say

"But what happened with Shane?" Said Daryl

"Nothing" said Rick

"No one goes anywhere ok it was not Mike ok listen hear i killed my best friend for you people for Christ Shake you sore the way he threatened us he was going to but a bullet in my back so i killed him now if you people think that you are not safe with me there the door lets see how far you get send me a post card" said Rick the group went silent for a moment

"Good if you are staying then keys get thing clear this not a democracy any more" said Rick he went into the woods but as Rick left a Prison can been Sean in the background


	13. Into the unknown

Mike was walking along the road with Michonne Andrea was sick "i will take this store hear get into trouble and you call me ok" he said

"Walkers i got this" said Mike. Got his knife

"Guns draw noise" said Michonne. He grabbed his huge hunting knife as i walker came to grab him he sliced the walker in half Michonne was impressed with his skills in killing walkers

"Nice skills" said Michonne

"Thanks a old friend of mine said that about noise let get the stuff for Andrea and quick" he ran inside grabbing the aspirin for Andrea he looked for bottled water for her but could not find any water "shit" said Mike nothing he thought

"Water i got some" said Michonne

"Let's get some more supplies for the trip ok" said Mike. Michonne got her sword out for protection Mike was stocking up his ruck sack Michonne was grabbing food and extra bits for the journey head of them

"We head east towards the coat Mike or are you looking for Rick and your daughter?" Asked Michonne

"I don't know yet but it getting more dangerous mich" said Mike

"Um flirting get you now where Mikey" said Michonne

"Now who is flirting back mich" said Mike. Michonne placed her sword in her holder he she was close to Mike he was close to her

"What are we doing?" Said Michonne

"We can't be to picky with women and men these days mich but i was thinking we do a one time thing" said Mike he was very close to her his lips near hears she closed her eyes thinking of how hot he was

"I agreed relationships are messy" Mike placed a kiss on her lips and it ended there. Later on Michonne placed her clothes back on along with Mike

"You are very good Michonne" said Mike

" um i wont be doing that in awhile" said Michonne

"We see about that lets get this aspirin to Andrea she will be wondering where we are get your pets lets go" he walked with Michonne in compleat silence Mike was wondering if he pushed to far with her they walked to a base where she was held she placed her pet walkers Andrea was coughing she was very ill indeed

"What Happened to you two?" Said Andrea she coughed

"Nothing we got held up by walkers that all drink and swallow this" said Mike

"Thanks Mike" Michonne placed the drink and the tablet in her mouth

"You two should leave me hear i will only slow you down" said Andrea

"No mate we ant leaving you behind mate lets go when the walker depart then we leave" said Michonne. The next morning the walker departed from there nesting place Mike said they must have left the city's migrated from Atlanta they walked out of the base into the wilderness


	14. Enemies

As Michonne Mike and Andrea walked in the wilderness with Michonne pet walker there thick black smoke coming from the forest Michonne looked at them as they walked into the forest when they arrived the helicopter was trashed completely recked Mike looked at it Michonne placed her walkers in chain as they growled at them the smoke could attract attention Michonne was looking around

"Survivors?" Asked Mike as he looked at the crashed chopper

"Two dead one Alive not sure but someone is coming" said Michonne. He saw the vans rolled up a man came out along with a Asian guy came through "Glenn" said Mike

"Clear the area" said the man. He was thin he has a fine hair cut he looked well kept so did all of them he was dragging the people out the wreck he stabbed them in the back of the skull

"Shit" said Mike he thought he was saving them Maybe he wrong the men dragged one of the men out of the helicopter the walkers where getting restless Mike looked at her friends there was more to this brilliant women then meets the eye she walked to the walkers and threw the sword bald at them as the walkers heads fell on the ground it stop the noise Mike looked at her she gave him the don't Judge me look he he looked at his friend Andrea was sick very sick

"Drop them that right real slow" said a voice. Andrea turned to see a an old friend "holly shit blonde" said Merle

"And Mike you two" said Merle. Andrea fainted Merle knocked him out the drive was dark for Mike he was placed in a room locked up away from Michonne and Andrea. Merle entered the room

"Hay there buddy long time no see Mikey" said Merle. Merle he sat down on the chair he removed the blind removed blind fold "you killed you killed" said Mike.

"O i did not you folks that died" said Merle. He cried a bit thinking about the day they died

"O is baby going to cry of his dead mar and par never mind hay it was accident waiting to happen thous people where in our cross fire two" said Merle

"Fuck you" said Mike

"You know a new a guy called Rick he chained me two a roof top i was mad at him very much so got me thinking about him" said Merle

"Well you enjoy the cell Mikey you going to need it the governor will talk to you in the morning beside no hard felling about your mar and par" Mike was closing on to grief he left him in the dark with deepest thought Mike was trying to break free he new Merle was with that other people that killed his family and Daryl fucking Dixion i will kill them both if it is the last thing a do on this world

O so Mike out to get the Dixion brothers or is it Merle Dixion


	15. Lost in revenge

Mike sat on his chair all night knowing that the governor was coming Merle placed a bowl of porridge next him with hand he began to eat it as the lights above him shone above him

"So" said Merle

"The governor is coming later on to set you free to join your palls Michonne and Andrea" said Merle

"So no hard feelings" said Merle

"Fuck you" said Mike he looked at him with his green eyes and his swollen face from the beating from Merle last night

"Very well" said Merle. He finished his bowel and flung it on the table Merle grabbed the bowl left Mike to his thoughts he saw the door swung open to revile a man standing before him

"So sorry about Merle Dixion he can be handful but he gets the jobs done" said the governor

"I am going to untie you now there is a party outside fell free join us " he said released him and Mike walked free to join the party he went to find Michonne but he could not find her anywhere

"Mich" said Mike. Michonne was by the cars and vans the national Guard had he saw the governor talking to her

"Thank god" said Michonne she walked way from him Mike tapped her on the shoulder

"Mike thank god" said Michonne reviled to see her friend alive

"We need to go now" said Mike releasing her from his hug

"Right lets grab Andrea now and let's go" said Mike

"It been 5days where you?" She asked him

"Merle" said Mike

"Dixion" said Michonne they went into her room she grabbed her bags Mike did the same Andrea was not happy about this they walked out to the gates

"Wow wow hay girls Mike you guys can't leave with out saying goodbye" said Merle. The walked further

"Look we can't open the gates there is a curfew on" said Merle

"The governor said we can go when ever we like" said Andrea

"There is always a reason why can't leave yet" said Michonne. The doors opened

"So are you coming?" Said Michonne

"No i am tired of running did we three always dreamed of this a place e we can call Home" said Andrea

"I had home it back on the farm with Hershel Maggie and Beth i am leaving this to find them are you coming with people that had you back for eight months" said Mike

"No" said Andrea. Mike spat on the grass. and walked way from her

"Mike" said Andrea. He gave Merle a evil look before walking way

"Michonne" said Andrea

"You will only slow us down any way" said Michonne she left Andrea Merle closed the gates as Andrea what them threw the gap of the gates

"Let go Michonne we can set up camp for the night and then hit the road in the morning" said Mike

"Sure where will go?" She asked

"The farm then look for them then" said Mike

"Sure as long as I have you we can make it" said Michonne she said playfully. Barging into him. The pair giggled as a walkers came into view Mike got his gun the walkers fell to the floor

"Dam nice shooting" said said Michonne

"Thanks we should make camp beside Merle Dixion and his crew wont be so far behind" said Mike. Michonne put her bag on the floor Michonne took her sword and cut the walkers in half she made a message with them dam this girl his cold

"Just a little warning" said Michonne. They placed there stuff in the make shift camp but Mike knows in a few hours Merle be on the hunt for them so this will be the prefect time for him to get his revenge

Please leave a review


	16. Reunited

Rick was loosing he new he was very much he was by the phone he was locked in the boiler room for five days straight Hershel came down he told him about the phone call about another group he was waiting the call

Beth was with the baby and Alice was with her "Beth i miss my dad" said Alice

"I know you do Alice he will come back to us ok" said Beth

"How it been eight months" said Alice

"He will ok you need faith ok we have baby to think about" said Beth. Mike was always on the Greenes family mind

"I miss him two" said Beth. Alice hugged her

" your right i need faith for my daddy to come home he will" said Alice. Maggie and Glenn went to get baby stuff on a simple run

Hershel was thinking of Maggie and Glenn wondering if they are ok. They lost Lori Abdul t-dog not so long ago now and now Mike and Andrea he saw Mike like a son so did Beth and Maggie he told Rick it was ok to cry over a friend but Rick was cold he prayed every day for him to come back

Mike and Michonne where on the run from Merle Dixion and his crew. Michonne killed one of them with her sword while Mike kicked Merle in guts while Merle beat the crap out of with hand a couple of walkers came out of the woods Mike was running because Merle was shooting at him and Michonne. They hid for a bit the grabbed michonne bag she was hit in the leg Mike cheeked himself he was fine apart from the black eye he ran to the small town allot of cars left there was a car driven into town a young Asian guy cane out along with Maggie

"Maggie" said Mike

"No we Waite till Merle goes ok" said Michonne

Back at the Prison Alice was on the watch tower she looked at the walkers surrounding the Prison Alice had her sniper out she was very good but more noise could bring more he saw Rick walking outside with his new born daughter Alice saw something in the woods coming out it was a Brown girl with her farther

"Daddy" said Alice. Beth saw Mike by the fence with a girl. Rick saw them he had his gun out "Mike" Rick said Michonne got her sword as Mike got his gun Rick thought that Mike was one tough son of a bitch

"Rick for god sake open the gate" said Mike

"Rick" he shoot the walker as Carl open the gate he opened the he looked at girl on the floor

"Rick this my friend Michonne" said Mike

"Daryl!" Said Mike pointing hid gun at him walking towards about his brother killed his mum and dad

"Hay hay enough" said Rick. Holding his friend down. Beth looking shocked

"What is this about?" Said Rick Daryl brought Michonne in

"Get your hand of my friend now!" Said Mike. He threw Rick on the floor

"Mike that enough now whys is this all about?" Said Hershel seeing the pain in his eyes

"His brother killed my mum and dad" said Mike he was now restrained by Rick Alice looked in shook his grandparents where dead

I reviewer asked me about the Mike and Sasha storyline it will be awhile before we see them together it will be like season 4 when they get together but there will be some interaction between them


	17. Family

Mike hugged Rick then turned to Beth and Hershel Michonne was stitched up by Hershel she told him about Glenn and Maggie been taken by Merle and taken to Woodbury well he not the merle part things between Mike and Daryl are frosty after the fight in the courtyard Rick decide to take a small group to rescue Maggie and Glenn

"Bring them back for and Michonne ok" said Mike. Rick nodded he was still thinking about Lori,Carl,T they found Carol alive in the cell block

"Ok we will be gone for one day and night take care of Carl for me" said Rick

"Of course i will ok and the baby to but Beth doing that job" said Mike

"Ok the baby name Judith" said Rick

"Judith i was call Alice that name my mother was called Judith but..." Said Mike

"It ok you don't have to explain to keep an eye on things ok" said Rick

"Sure ok i will check the cell blocks Axel and Carol later if she up for it" said Mike. He was thinking of jobs to do inside the Prison

"Ok we be back ok tell Maggie i said hello" said Mike. Mike departed to the Prison. The thought of Maggie and Glenn at the hands of the Governor was sicking he looked at the table the was book, pots, tops, there was top that belonged to Lori he thought of his friend Rick he must be losing it

"Mike" said Hershel

"Hershel, sorry about your leg" said Mike

"O don't worry about it Rick saved my life gave more time with my family and you" said Hershel

He nodded at him he sat down on the metal seat. He should tell Hershel about the Governor about the things he done

"You got to prepare, if the other don't make it back Woodbury is like a fortress walls armed men i wont be surprised id the get out of there" said Mike

"They will be back, you need hope Mike you got your daughter to think about " said Hershel. Mike got up from the seat. He walked to the cell where he put his bag in he was just being realistic but then again he like to be proven wrong. Mike cleared the cell block of walkers with Axel had cleared them after that he had some dinner Beth made it she sat next him while Carl sat with Alice

"Sorry about Lori" said Mike. Carl nodded at him in respect. He was his dad best friend he was being nice if course

"Thank you" said Carl. He ate his dinner Carol was with the baby while Beth ate

"How long will they get back?" Asked Beth. Mike looked at her sister. She was full of worry she was scared

"She will be back you just need a bit of hope" said Mike. Beth smiled at him. Mike placed his bowl in the make shift sink he went to his cell rested his head on the pillow. He was awoken by people deep in the Prison it was only then that his life was turned upside down.

So the walking dead is back this week and so does Alex smith he returns on wednesday night around plus the Winter Olympics are happening in Russia this time around it been brilliant action so far what been yours of topic and plus leave a review and i like two


	18. Friendship

Mike heard voice deep in the Prison. Mike was with Carl as a couple of people came into a view one was two African Americans and two whites they looked to be in there late 30s while the young girl was about 20s as the young lad same age as Beth

"Hay!" Said Mike he fired at the walker that bit into the girl

"This way!" Said Carl as he lead them out of the room. The placed the girl

"What the girl name?" Asked Mike

"Donna" said the guy

"Your Alec this my son Ben and this Tyerses and that Sasha" said Alec

"Right you know that she as to be out down i will leave you two it" said Mike he lead Carl away from them he shut the door on them, Sasha walked to the door slamming on it "hay you can't do this!" She said

"Sorry just protecting my people i don't you lot i am not in charge either so don't get to Cosy" said Mike he lead Carl away from them. The next morning the small group decided to dig a grave for Donna things got pretty heated between Tyerses and Alec Sasha went to the mess hall

"Sorry about last, you can't be two careful these days" said Mike Beth had Judith, Carl was in cell talk to Carol

"Look we wont to help in any way" said Sasha

"Like i said it not up to me" said Mike closing the cell door Beth was sitting on the top but the baby to bed while Mike saw his daughter Alice with Carl. He walked back to see Hershel sleeping in his cell still he walked past them he went to get some air Rick was still not back yet he saw the walkers by the fence if he did get them out then the Governor will not be far away, he saw that the light was fading now but as he turned to go out he saw the cars coming towards towards the Prison it was them. Mike went to see them

"Maggie" said Mike. Maggie could not believe what he was seeing it was him he was back the Same man she cared about was standing there she went to hug him it was a tight bear hug it was

"Maggie i am glad you alive two" said Mike. Beth ran to Rick she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then joined Maggie and Mike in the hug "thank you" said Mike. He looked around for Daryl

"Where Daryl?" said Mike. He did not care for Daryl, Merle he hated them both Rick patted Mike on the back

"Daryl gone with Merle i wonted him to come back, but Merle is a risk not with out people at odds" said Rick

"We got ourself i new problem" said Mike. Rick looked at Hershel. Michonne looked at Mike as he joined her inside she needed to tell him about Woodbury

"So you are in charge?" said tyreses

"yes i am" said Rick

"Good listen we can, contribute to you camp if you got problems with other people we can help you please don't send back out there" said Tyreses

"Rick it time to give people a chance" said Hershel, Mike waited for a moment he saw Rick looking up at the catwalk Mike saw Rick looking at something, "no no no no" said Rick placing his fingers between his eyes Alice stood next to her farther.

"Rick are you ok?" Said Mike. Rick grabbed Mike buy his top. "Why are you hear? get out go on get out out out!" Said Rick. Tyerses and Sasha Alec and Ben ran out "ok we are going" Rick looked at the group he ran outside leaving Mike stunned two things he got to do know

1) get his best friend back

2) save his people from The Governor


	19. Say sorry

Mike walked outside to see Rick "Rick,Rick,Rick!" Said Mike. Mike saw Rick lost in his mind

"Mike" said Rick. Placing his hand on the fence, Mike wonted to slip though and talk face to face like a friend should

"I seeing Lori" said Rick, he looked to see Hershel hooping towards them

"Look Rick come inside, we need you ok i know what you are going through really i lost my family,friends but look at me i am back and so can you" said Mike.

"I know that I can but Lori,Lori she was my wife i thought a could save her you know from the walkers bad my baby girl.

Mike could fully understand what he going through, the loss of his wife was the baddest thing anyone can go through

"Rick, how much longer do you need" said Hershel.

"I am not sure really, i am so lost... " there was a loud bang as Axel body fell to the floor, Mike fell to the floor as he heard more gun fire.

"Shit" said Mike. he saw him standing on the hill. he fired some more, Mike crawled a bit further he fired at the men.

Mike saw the Governor men still shooting at them then it went quite i don't like this. suddenly there a van noise the van smashed through the gates. the van stopped and the door flung open to as a small heard of walkers came rushing out.

Mike grabbed his gun started shooting at the walkers, Rick knows there is a fighter in him a walker got close to him he flung his gun at the walker skull hitting it as the blood splatted on the face, dam thought Rick this guy cold the walkers kept coming the walkers came though where Rick was was standing he pinned against a fence a arrow came through the walkers skull.

After the attack where Mike fired at Merle feet but Glenn Maggie tackled him to floor he was dragged by his feet, Rick and Glenn threw him in a cell

"So this what you do to a friend!" Said Mike.

"Yes till you clam down" said Rick

"He killed..." He was cut of by Rick. Michonne was listening in

"I know i get it i get it ok but Daryl he family two he going to be living under the same roof, till you calm down you are staying in hear ok" he said. He left him

"For what it worth, you should have killed him back at that River" said Michonne. He nodded in respect he sat in his dark cell, Rick was saving him from himself

Later on Hershel passed him some food, he looked at him he was battered and angry he wonted some justice, Hershel stayed with like a parent should till he ate his dinner he passed the plate over to him

"After everything that Happened to today after our loses, Merle he Maybe be our hope against The Governor" said Hershel.

He noodeed, Mike saw a point but he killed them.

"Daryl, wont a some sort of apology, for trying to kill his brother" said Hershel.

"He going to have to Waite a long time Hershel, a very long...time" he looked at him with the same anger he showed Merle.

He walked back to the others "is he going to say sorry?" Said Daryl.

"Look, Merle staying hear is not going to fly" said Glenn

"Look my brother staying!,you better get use to it and Hershel, Rick i wont Mike to say sorry, today" said Daryl he left to go to his bunk

Mike sat in his cell all day tossing and turning, he saw Beth with wash cloth she placed her blow her dad gave her the key she opened the door

"Wash?" She asked. He looked very dirty with the blood, Beth thought. She sat down next to him she was his face the blood was cleaned, she smiled at her brother

"Beth" said Mike.

"Yer" she said

"Thank you for being a swell sis" said Mike

"Thank you for being a swell brother" said Beth. She left him. He left him, but the big question was will he say sorry.


	20. Gun run

Mike was back in the cell block, he was with Michonne she was going on a run with Rick. Andrea came back while he was trapped in his cell. He saw Rick nodding at him, he saw Merle Dixion smiling at him. He looked at Rick.

"Going on a run i am sure i can trust you" said Rick.

"Yes, but Merle gets under my skin" said Mike. He sat down on the chair

"We be gone for a few hours, we get the guns i will bring Michonne back" said Rick

"Good, you should trust her she a good women ok she erratic but..." Said Mike.

"Ok i get, but of she Ty's anything and i mean anything she gone" said Rick. He nodded

Beth was making some food for Judith as Carl was Alice she gave him a goodbye, Alice went to her daddy

"Going to be with Carol ok" said Alice. She looked at her daddy before walking of Merle was there, Mike walked of into another cell block.

Mike sat in the cell, he heard footsteps he pointed his gun. It was Glenn. "Shit, Glenn you scared me what's up?" Said Mike

"Nothing i wont to know why you hate Merle?" Said Glenn.,he looked at the young man

"Nothing, it just i.. hate him he killed my group along with Randal" said Mike. Glenn patted him on the shoulder. He left him to it.

"Daryl, not your enemy Merle is" said Glenn. He left the room. He got a point Daryl not the enemy Daryl. Later on Maggie came to say hello she placed his food on the table when he came for lunch

"Glenn, was making plans to make a run into Woodbury" said Maggie

"When was this?" Said Mike

"When you had you little tif with me" said Merle. Beth had her gun on the table, Alice yow he wonted to kill him

"Enough Merle" said Mike he ate his dinner and flung it the make shift bowl Mike slammed the door. Glenn, Maggie, Hershel, Beth, Alice, Carol new this feud was not going to end Mike was cheesed of

Later Rick,Carl, Michonne came back

"We got the guns, in the morning we meet with him and Andrea to sort this out Mike,Daryl you two are with me ok" said Rick

"Fine!" they both said. Rick saw this fued, was not going to end soon but he need Mike there two when he meats up with him

"So we both clear on this?" Said Rick

"Sure, if Mike not going to a duchbag" said daryl. He snorted at him, Beth rolled his eyes out

"What, does you wont?" Ask Beth

"Not sure but the gov a sick man if a no him by now, he is planning to kill us all" said Mike. He sat down Merle nodded.

"Best, start thinking of plan Mikey boy" said Merle.

In the next chapter Mike, Rick, Daryl meat the governor along with Hershel but will trio work up a deal? Review like of follow this story


	21. Going to war

Mike pulled up in his car, he waved at Rick and Daryl there where meeting up in some farm storage area, Mike placed his long shootgun in his lap while Hershel hopped out of his car

"His sit down, the Governors there but there are less cars hear something does not feel right" said Daryl. Loud car engines came by. Mike did not look at Andrea still disgusted by his actions by spitting on the ground at her

"You..." He left her feeling hurt, betrayed, because he and Michonne cared for her during the 8months she left then behind she was blind stupid she could not save anyone not even her self

"Mike,Mike" said Hershel. He looked at him "first Merle, Randal, now Andrea how many enemies do you have?" He said

"Look we cared for her Andrea for 8months!, and she stabbed us in the back like she did not care about us she she stayed, with that one eyed prick" said Mike

"Enough" said Hershel

"Look i stood by you with Randal, i stood by you with Alice, i stood by you with everything" said Hershel. Milton coughed

"Sorry to break up this family chat but there is know reason why we can't talk?" Said Milton

"What do you do?" Said Daryl. Mike looked at Milton he seemed to be ok

"I am the Governors advisor, i document everything that happened in Woodbury" Said Milton

"What do you know he sent us his butler" said Daryl. There was growling in the back ground walkers Mike grabbed his gun he found one he swang his gun around, he knocked the walker against the metal wall

"You first" said Daryl.

"Pussy" said Martinize. Mike bashed down another walker another one grabbed him he placed his shootgun the mouth of the walker and fired his gun it flung into the air

"Dam" said Andrea. Martinez hit the walker with the bat bashing it brain in and Daryl shoot his with crossbow while, Martinez was going to get his Daryl threw the knife against the walkers. Mike got up he was by his car looking threw the glove box he looked at the old photos, keys?, documents

"Last checked June 21st 2010" said Mike. Just as simple a car document was all so human he thought this was not his car but it seems so normal wife,kids,separation. The door swung to reveal the Governor and his men. they all got in there cars and drove back to there homes. Rick got his hole group together

"So i sat down with The Governor we talked he wont's the Prison but i said no, we going to war" said Rick.

"Was he there?" Said Merle.

"Yes" said Mike

"We should have taken the guns man" said Merle. Michonne tapped him on the back

"Meet me in the bus in 10 come alone" said Michonne

"Daddy, what did he wont?" She said

"Nothing the Prison, that all listen why don't you play with Carl ok" said Mike. Mike. Left to go the bus. Michonne opened the hatch of the over turned bus

"I did something in Woodbury" said Michonne.


	22. Secrets out

Mike entered the bus and sat next to Michonne

"So you wont to talk" said Mike.

"Yes i did something's back in Woodbury, i killed the Governors walker daughter but she was already dead, i got into a fight with the Governor... I was going to kill him but Andrea got in the way" said Michonne

"It my fault your people are going to die" she was going to leave but Mike pulled her down he kissed her once more. Michonne slapped

"No i told you" she said she claimed out of the bus. Mike was going after her

"Mic!" Said Mike. He was running after her. "Well, problem in the love department" said ran after ignoring him

"Mic slow down ok look i am sorry i kiss you ok it was stupid ok" said Mike.

"Don't do it ok we agreed it was a one time thing nothing else" said Michonne.

"Live in the moment mich" said Mike.

"What moment we fight every day" said Michonne

"Yes, but it worth i found my family you can be part of that mich" said Mike.

"Call me Michonne not mic" she ran of with the sword on her back

"If you wont my advice that women as some charming.." Said Merle but Mike said this to him

"Piss of!" Said Mike. he left him to see Hershel standing there

"Hay, listen i hope you did not hear anything about that?" said Mike.

"No not really but you and Michonne, that will be our little secret besides the girls will Mock you for weeks on end" said Hershel.

"Yes well it was a one time thing, she very hard to read that women she my friend" said Mike.

"Friends or lovers?" Said Hershel.

"Shhs keep it down" said Mike.

"What does, you Harte tell you?" Said Hershel.

"Friends that all we are just... Friends" said Mike.

"Well you tell yourself that but in the end" said Hershel.

"No friends that it" he left him. Maggie went to see Glenn Mike saw the two kissing looks like they made up at last he left them two it. He heard Beth sinning it was a nice song.

"Nice song Bethy" said Mike.

"Thanks saw you and Michonne in the bus" said Beth.

"What" said Mike.

"Don't act shy" said Beth. "Something going on between you two?" Said Beth.

"No, just friends that all we are Beth right now, we need to stay strong for all of us what ever the deal was with The Governor, it going to work" said Mike.

"So this hole thing could be a trap?" said Beth.

"Yes, and Rick hiding something" said Mike.

"Talk to him and find out" said Beth.

Mike left Beth he bummed into Michonne she smiled at him. She got close to him.

"Sorry i slapped you" she said.

"Hay, i crossed the line look..." Michonne cut him with a kiss. She stopped

"Now we are both even" said Michonne. She left him.

"You, and Michonne" said Rick.

"Yes, it was a one time we are still friends we just don't kiss me" said Rick.

"Don't worry about it" said Mike.

"Listen about the deal" said Mike. Rick placed his gun. he left him wondering what she he do should he betray a friend to save his daughter and his sisters and Hershel what will he do?.

Mike sat down in his cell his daughter sat down

"i miss my mom" said Alice.

"I know, she with you In sprit" said mike.

"Do you still love her?" She asked

"i did, but i sit love her as the mother to you nothing more" said Mike.

"Dad" said Alice

"can i stay in your cell tonight Merle..." Said Alice

"sure, darling climb up" said Mike. Alice climbed Into her bunk Mike drifted of to sleep. He heard Beth singing Judith to sleep. It was a smog to as it bellowed the cells. Mike drifted of sleep hoping Rick would change his mind

Please leave a like or review for this story.


	23. Rise and fall

Mike was packing his things way Alice two Merle took Michonne to the governor but Merle never made it back he felt sad about it, he never thought Merle would do anything like that.

"Rick" said Mike. Grabbing his box. He said for is to flee the Prison. Mike thought it was a bad idea but there where only 11 of them now

"This,plan i wont to help Maggie,Glenn there a spare riot gear i wont to fight not run" said Mike.

"Sure ok you can fight" he hand Mike the automatic gun he flung on his shoulders

"Hope this works" said Mike. Mike grabbed his gear putting on his gear and his helmet. He new the Governors men where on the way he more fire power then they did. Mike got his gun Maggie and Glenn joined him

"Ready?" Said Mike. Grabbing his gun while Glenn just nodded.

The Governors pov

I drove my men to Rick Prison there so stupid, i had more fire power then did this will be a simple job go in and kill them all Rick, Michonne, Mike all of them. Martinez fired at the watch tower one of the men used the machine gun fired at the Prison walls i got out of my van. A got my men inside the Prison we pulled the gate wide open to see the mess all of the Prison. Not much to look at it looks like they packed up what are they planning we explored the Prison the cells where empty.

"What are you planning Rick?" I thought. There was a bible in the cell i flung it on the floor. Then i heard a noise got you i thought.

We walked inside the dark Prison tombs the red light flashing above us.

There where a few bitters inside. "Hold your ground" i said. There was a flash bang then the group ran out of the prison. I ran after them. This is your plan Rick i heard gun fire, i saw Mike and Maggie

"Get lost!" Said Mike he was shooting at me i fired back i hit him in the bullet proof armour Shame. Glenn fired at my men

"Going on get out of hear!" Said Glenn. I ran into my van i drove to catch up with them

"What the hell are you doing?" I said. Pulled my van to stop them. I was pissed of after everything i saw red my people they where not fighter as i thought they where i opened fired killing everyone spearing no one when i finished my firing i stopped. I spared Martinez and shumpert too "get in" i said and we drove away.

Going to Woodbury.

Rick found Andrea bitten she was already turning by the time they got there "is Carl and the others safe and the baby?" Said Andrea. Mike nodded to her

"You can't make it on your own any more" said Andrea.

"Well, i never could" said Daryl. Rick handed her the gun.

"We are not going any where" said Michonne. Mike went to her. He knelt next to her she placed the gun near her neck and she fired. They rounded up everyone from Woodbury and driven everyone back to The Prison it was morning and Mike was glad to be back to at the prison he saw Alice and Carl there

"What is this?" Said Carl. He was not happy about this idea

"There going to join us" said Rick. Carl stormed of not happy. Alice went after him Mike looked at the Prison walls to see the walkers growling still. Nice to be home he saw Sasha he gave her smile she said she was sorry about Andrea and stuff

"Thank you, I will be in my cell if you need anything we got a lot of work to do" Mike said.

"Yes i will see you later" said Sasha.

"Not if i see you first" Mike. He walked back into cell but the next day was the start of a new day

So that the end of season 3, season 4 will be uploaded later on today plus Alex smith story on wednesday night too.

Please leave a review or like for this story thank you


	24. Wake up call

Season 4 wake up call

Mike clock rang beside him. He banged in the clock he saw Alice was sleeping in the cell next to him "Alice,time to get up" said Mike.

Mike got his knife he saw Sasha sleeping in her cell, "Sasha" said Mike. She turned

"What the hell" said Sasha.

"You said you wonted a wake up call" said Mike. He left to get up. Mike wondered to see Rick holding Judith

"No sigh of Beth?" Mike asked him.

"No she getting up now" said Rick.

"Heard, you found out about her and Zach" said Rick.

"Yes it was an accident how i found out about it all" said Mike.

"Well i hope, she still not pissed that you told Hershel" said Rick. Beth came into she smiled at Rick and Mike Rick gave her the baby

"Going, outside to plant more crops" said Rick.

"Right, take your gun" said Mike.

"No you know i can't do that" said Rick.

"Well, i knife at least" said Mike. Rick patted his friend in his back.

"Nope not for farming" he opened the door with music blasting in his ears. Mike waited for Alice to wake up. Carl saw Alice getting up he waited for her.

"Hay, listen about last night" said Carl.

"What, about last night?" Said Alice. She placed a kiss on Carl cheek.

"Listen, we need to keep this a secret since our dad's are best friends" said walked out of the cell she was right this as to be a secret. Alice saw her dad

"Hay dad" said Alice

"Hay, listen i need you to keep an eye on Carl toady why don't see Lizzie's and patrick" said Mike.

"Yes dad" said Alice. Alice long brown hair. Left his view he sat on the chair wondering what the new day will bring.

Beth was stabbing walkers by the fence after taking care of Judith. Mike saw she was struggling with it

"Hay, take it easy hear stab in the eye ok" said Mike. Beth saw him and he stabbed it in the eye she took more out she was doing very well.

"Hear looks like Zach going out' said Mike. Beth went to see him.

"Dum teenage romance" said Karen.

"Well i was young once and married so..." Said Mike.

"Did you two separate?" said Maggie.

"Yes, I did marriage broke down we both did stupid things" said Mike

"Like, what?" Said Maggie.

"Nothing, let's get back to it" he saw Michonne riding back into the yard. he waved at her she waved back it looked she been hunting for the Governor still no look. Mike walked back inside the prison. Rick asked him for his help but this was there far by the craziest day he will ever have

"hay listen, Mike if got a second" said Carl.

"sure what is?" Said Mike.

"can you ask my dad if i can have my gun back?" Said Carl.

"Look your dad did the right after you gunning down that kid, but i can see you are tying kid so i will talk to your dad ok later on he needs my help with something" said Mike

"Ok, thank you" Said Carl. he noticed that Carl and Alice spent all of time together. Mike garb his gun and waited for Rick.

So this is the start of season 4, in the next chapter Rick and Mike meet creepy Clara and Daryl returns with some bad news for Beth please leave a like or review for this story thank you


	25. Forest women

Mike and Rick made there way to the forest the forest floor was filled with leaves and twigs Mike, threw a leather seat over a rope.

"So,you and Sasha then anything going on? " said Rick.

"No, no, no" Rick gave him a funny look.

"Ok, i like her she cute" said Mike. His long blond hair blowing in the smiled at him with his smile

There was a crack in the woods. Rick looked at the bore that was sick, Mike looked at him. They turned away Mike stood on twig "crap"

"Please, can you help me" said the women. Rick and Mike looked at one another.

Back at the bigspot Daryl michonne Sasha Tyerses and Bob and Zach entered the building after Daryl bashed on the glass of the shop. Glenn entered the shop along with Sasha.

"Ok, grab what we need okay" said Tyerses. Michonne found a advertisement bored and sliced it with her sword. Bob was by the alcoholic section he picked up the bottle and placed it on the shelf. The shelf smashed as the drinks fell on top of him

"Hay, i need some help! " said Bob.

In the forest Rick and Mike where talking to some women named Clara.

"When, it first hit we hid in the airport they said we could not go" said Clara.

"I saw that airport that the one with the boy playing leapfrog's" Said Rick.

"Yes i liked that one two" said Mike.

"I,just hope me and my husband can answer your questions satisfying way we can" said Clara.

Back at the prison Carl was looking for Alice. Carl saw her reading comics, he saw her doing her hair brushing it back and forth

"Um, Alice about yesterday" said Carl

"I was thinking about it two" said Alice

"So, are we good" said Carl

"Yes, more then good" said Alice.

Carl smiled at her. Carl went to the storytime. She saw Carol using knives teachings the kids how to use them. Carol saw him.

"Please, don't tell your farther" said Carol. Carl left her

Back in the forest Mike was stabbed in the arm by Clara

"You, stupid Bitch" said Mike.

"Please my husband he needed, something leaving i just needed the bore then you two came" said Clara she stabbed her self she was dying.

"Answer me the three questions" said Clara.

"How, many Walkers have you killed?" Asked Rick.

"A lot" she said

"How many people have you killed? " Mike

"... Three... " she was slipping away.

"Why? " said Rick

"We had two" she slipped away Rich grab the sandwich and left her two die. Mike limped his way back to the prison. Hershel patched his son up

"Crazy, women" said Mike.

"Daryl" said Mike.

"Zach... He dead" said Daryl.

"Not your fault man tell Beth, ok she cares about you" said Mike

Beth saw Daryl he told her about Zach "ok" she said

"Your, not sad" said Daryl.

"No, i am just glad i got to know him" said Beth.

"I am just tired of losing people" said Daryl. Beth just hugged him. Mike went to cell bedroom he hit the pillowcase and went to sleep.

Please leave a review for this story or a like.


	26. Safe haven destroyed

Mike work up the next morning the alarm on his clock rang across his cell.

"Mike" said Sasha.

"Yes, i was going to check up on you" said Mike

"Really why? " said Sasha

"Well, because i really like you" said Mike

"Well i had a hunch" said Sasha

"I bet you did" said Mike

"So want now? " said Mike

"Well i am not sure relationships are not my thing but since it is the apocalypse we cant be to picky" said Sasha

"So i take that as a yes? " said Mike

"Yes, but ask aging later" said sasha. Mike left to see Hershel doing some reading of the bible while Maggie came out of the watch tower everything was going great this morning till there was a loud bang

"What was that! " said Mike. He ran outside of the Prison to see panic

"Help us" said Mika.

"What is it? " said Mike

"Walkers in D" said Glenn

"Mike help us" said Lizzie

"Ok stick next me ok" he grabbed a blade he swapped a walker in the jaw Mike stabbed another in Brian

"You girls ok?" Mike asked.

"Yes where are dad?" Carol waved the girls over. Mike checked the cell block.

He killed a few walkers in the cells. Later on they discovered it was patrick who killed the people in cell block D they buried there dead they had a conical meeting

"Will, have to separate everyone? " said Carol

"Yes everyone in that in that block well who ever got this flu" said Mike

"I will get on it ok" said Daryl. There was coughing coming from Karen

"Look, i was going to put her in my cell so she can rest" said Tyreres

"Not a good idea judith in that cell we all been exposed to the flu" said Hershel. Later on Mike went to see his daughter she was coughing

"Alice" said Mike.

"I don't fell well daddy" said Alice.

"Come on dear lets you in put in quarantine ok" said Mike. He was scared of that his daughter might turn he saw carol there Mike was worried

"Please don't, make me go in there please" saidAlice.

"Sorry sweetheart" said Mike. Alice saw his dad for the last time Mike grabbed his blade and stabbed the walker in eye but his day was going to get a whole lot worse.

Later on Tyreses went to see his girlfriend in quarantine but when he got there he was in for a shock he saw a trail of blood on the ground he walked outside. He looked down his eyes widened in horror. To see two burnt bodies this was pure murder who would do something like this he was lying there for some time he walked out of place of the murderer he found Rick and Daryl and Carol andMike

"Come here there is something you would want to see" said Tyerses.

please leave a like or a review for this story.


	27. Drug raid : one

Mike saw the burnt bodies "you find you them; your hear me and you bring them to me" said Tyreses.

"Ty i have been there anger revenge it wont do you any good" tyreses. Tyreses grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt.

"Wow, take it easy ok" Rick grabbed Tyrees he threw Mike to the floor. He we to punch Rich in face it was like watching a bear knuckle boxing match. Mike punshed Tyerses out of the way Daryl had Rick he pushed Daryl and hit Tyerses repeatedly in the eye

"Rick enough!" Said Mike Said.

After the fight Mike made to Cell block D "Alice" he placed his hand on the glass window to the block.

"Hi daddy, what happening outside? " she asked him.

"Nothing important, look you just focus on getting well ok; get some rest you will need it" said Mike.

"I am going to die aren't i mean i must have done something wrong to get a killer cold? " said Alice coughing as she said it

"No sweetheart you are the best daughter I could ever have you keep fighting you are jones we never give up" he placed his hand on the glass. Later on Mike walked to the Cell he grabbed a few things for the meeting.

"So the is veterinarian college not so far from hear i will write a list" said Hershel.

"Good, i will round up a few people together those who aren't sick" said Daryl. Mike got up

"I will go i am body able i am good shoot" said Mike.

"Michonne you in? " said Hershel.

"Well Daryl all read given my fleas" said Michonne.

"Ok you got three i will ask Sasha if she up for it? " said Mike.

"Sasha sick, she gone to see doctor S" said Hershel. First Alice and now Sasha he needed to tell beth and maggie that he was going on a run.

"Beth, Maggie you to in here". He asked

"Yes" said Beth behind the door still holding Judith.

"Ok, listen Maggie i am going on a run going to be gone a while" said Mike.

"What about Alice? " said Maggie.

"Doing, this for Alice all of us, we be heading out in a few minutes" Said Mike.

"Ok, be safe don't; do anything stupid or reckless" said Beth. She wonted to laugh but this was serious what he doing his adoptive brother was going out on a raid.

"Take care" said Maggie. She hugged him

Mike made is way to the yard where Daryl was tinkering with Zach car

"The, fastest car we got left Bob you are ready? " said Daryl. He nodded he walked into the car slamming the door he placed his seat belt on as it clicked in. Mike saw Tyerses climbing in the car.

"So lets,go on the open road" said Bob.

"Dam straight lets gets the meds and save our people" said Mike. Daryl drove the car on road as the leaves blew away from the car. There was static coming from the radio

"Was that i voice? " said Bob. Daryl was fiddling with the radio, till Daryl swerved his car he hit a few Walkers he looked threw the car window as the walkers hand bashed on the window.

"Daryl, What do we do?! " said Mike. Daryl was silent for a bit.

"Daryl! " said Bob.

"On three...two...one" he opened the door". Mike blasted threw door shooting the walkers Tyreres was still in the car.

"Bob,come on lets go" he fired at some Walkers. Tyerses came out and hit the walkers with hammer. Mike ran with the Walkers not so far behind.

So they are trapprr trapped what is going to happen next well in the next chapter Mike tells Tyerses about his current sate plus the return of the Governor.

Please leave a like or a review.


	28. Drug raid two

The veterinarian college came into view, Mike could clearly see-how big it was Daryl Whistle Mike over. "Okay, looks dangerous; can have your back on this!? ". He asked him looking over at the small group. "Sure, you got my back". Clocking his shot-gun; looking serious he told his adopted sisters he would come back, and he save his people. Mike entered, the college along with bob h; had been in a bad mood ever since Karen death "Tyreses! ". Said Mike. Tyreses paused for a second. "Look,i know what you are going though-i lost people that i love, i got through it made me a better man; Hershel, Maggie, Beth-Alice there are my family". Said Mike. "Can you forgive Daryl brother for what he did!? ". Said Michonne. "I can, put the past behind me; because i got family to protect". Said Mike. The group walked into the medicine room michonne grabbed, alot of things; but Tyerses wonted more information on Mike past. "Teacher!" He bellowed. Mike turned to face "Nope!". He grabbed the stuff. "Doctor!, or Medic?! " said Bob.

He was very quiet about his past he never told Hershel-about it either. Daryl could see maybe he did nothing with his life.

"I was, some guy with a dead end job-paying the bills, keeping my life together you know i married when a was seventeen had my little girl when i was eighteen; so that my life really". Said Mike. "So married young? ". Said Bob.

He placed something in his bad. "Yer, your life changes when you are married; because you got to be a man-then you get yourself a daughter". Said Mike. "How did your marriage end? ". Asked Daryl. "We, should get the rest of the stuff! ". He flung the bag over his back. "We, got the meds?! ". Asked Daryl. Mike walked to the door was a loud growling in the distance "O shit!". Said Mike. The group ran to find the exit. *back in the prison* "Carl!". Said Rick. "Dad! ". Said Carl. "I need your, help-with something". Carl and Rick grabbed some logs and placed it against the fence but the undead, where crowding around the fence-the fence collapse "Shit! ". Said Rick. The ran to the courtyard where the guns where stashed. "Carl!, hear you squeeze on the trigger okay!". Said Rick. Carl listened to his father command he opened fired on the dead walkers as they collapsed on the floor; after the slaughter. Rick and Carl stabbed the walkers heads in. "Dad, look everything-going to be okay". Said Carl. "Thank god! ". Said Rick. Seeing his four friends coming out of the car. "Sasha!?" Said Tyerses. "I, don't know!, check with Hershel! ". Said Rick. "You look like shit! ". Said Rick.

"So do you". Said Mike.

*morning*

Rick opened the door and splash water on his face; he saw the Prison slowly getting back to normal, which was a good thing. "Morning, Rick!". Said Mike. "Morning, yourself heard that your little girl doing okay? ". Said Rick. "Yes, she on the mend". Said Mike. He Waked to the vegetable patch; Mike asked Michonne and Hershel if they needed Any help. "Nope, we got this! ". Said Michonne. She starred the van and drove away from the prison with Hershel. "Sasha!". He ran to the prison he was going to tell her something important. But from a distance an old figure was watching them as he turned he was plotting his revenge. The next chapter is the season four mid season finale, and how will this effect character relationship tune in to find out


	29. Prison Showdown one

Mike had just visited,his daughter telling everything going to be okay-he was worried sick over her she not once left his thoughts he was in a world of his own when.

"Mike! ". Said Sasha.

"Yes, what can i do you for? ". He replied to her.

"I just wonted to say, Thank you!; if it was not for you nor Bob-my brother-Daryl-Michonne i could be dead by now". Said Sasha.

"It, my pleasure honestly". He said with a smile on his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mike! ". Shouted Maggie.

"Going to get Glenn some water, are you okay after yesterday; encounter with the Walkers?".

"Yes, it was hair raising moment but i made it-we worked as a team all of us did; we just saved Glenn just in time". Said Mike. Maggie nodded at him in response to him.

"So Mike! Can i asked you something? ". Said Sasha.

"Sure ask, away". Said Mike.

"I over heard, you daughter conversation with Hershel; she said that you liked me!, i mean can ask why?! ". Being confused on why Mike even liked her.

"I don't why!?, okay i just do it something i have been feeling for a long time okay" he said last part in a whisper.

"I... Had no idea, why did you say anything!, you know whatever the situation is about you liking me why did you not say anything! ". She said.

"I am coward okay!, i am not good at-telling people the truth". He backed away from her.

"Kiss me! ". She said.

"What!" Mike said.

"Kiss me, you fool". She kissed him which took him by total surprise; it was not like when Michonne had a one night stand he thought he had feelings for her but she did not.

"Boom!" There kiss was cut short by a loud explosion outside the prison complex. Mike ran outside to see The Governor had a huge Army, outside of the fence.

"Rick!, Come out let have that talk! ". Said The Governor.

"It not up to me!, there a conical they made the discussion now!" Yelled Rick at the Governor

"What Hershel?!, is he on the conicle conical?! ". Said The Governor. Mike and The girls looked on in pure horror to Hershel being pulled out of the vehicle.

"What about Michonne?!". The Governor pulled out the second hostage. Rick looked at his friend for support he nodded

"I will come with no questions asked okay! ". He hugged Maggie-Beth. And went to comfort his daughter.

"You let them go!, he got a tank you don't hostages". Miked followed.

"Yes i do!, the tank is just show you that i am serious". Said The Governor

"Look you got till one hour, for people to leave our if not people will die!; it gratitude fact". He said to Rick.

"Why now hay!, you know where we were hiding!, this your game-plan i tank your not going to win hear! ". Said Mike.

"Your wasting time!, to get your people out". Said The Governor. Mike was trying all different tactics to save Hershel life as well Michonne

"You, in the ponytail! do you want any of this i can see it you eyes you afraid; because a know you are scared!, i am petrified okay how many of you hear! Have done stuff to stay alive?! ". Said Mike.

"Mike got a point we could all live together!, there enough room". Said Rick.

"It wont work not after Woodbury!; not after Andrea! ". The Governor respond.

"We can all live in separate cell blocks!, we dont have to see one another not until we are ready! ". Said Rick.

A couple of walker came by "bang! " "bang! " as the Governor killed them.

"Look more gun fire will draw then out! ". Said Rick. The Governor was getting frustrated with Rick "enough! Talk". Said The Governor. He placed the sword against Hershel neck

"Look, i know we done the worst, type of stuff just stay alive!; but we can let go off all of that i fought you before we lost blood on both side!, but i know we get let go of all that we not to far gone! ". Said Rick.

The Governor looked over to see Mike. Looking through the fence with his pistol in his hand he would rather have the prison destroyed; then he remembered all the bad stuff Michonne did to him, Rick shooting up his town he will never forgive that he will show Rick just how to do things in this world.

"Lair! " he swung the sword to Hershel neck

"Nooooo! " "Bang! ". As Rick opened Fired on the Governor suddenly the was a gunfight erupted; between the two groups. The Governor found Hershel and sliced hershel head of killing him. He saw his new wife holding a little Girl body, he took the body

"Bang!". He killed the Girl.

"You get in your cars in your vehicles!, you take down the fences!, Kill them all!". Said The Governor.

So it the prison showdown it will be Mike Vs The Governor in the next chapter, as well Rick, parings in the season 4b will be Daryl/Beth/Alice for Mike it will be

Rostia/Abraham/Eugene/Glenn/Tara.

plus Mike will be on his own for a while, plus another thing sorry for my spelling and gramma mistakes!, i am going through this story as i go along.

What else's do you wont to happen to Mike in season 4 please leave a comment in the chapter and i may answer them in a PM if you are lucky

please leave a like or Review, for this story


	30. Prison show down two

Mike jones lunged at the governor for killing Hershel as the battle went on in the background Michonne could see that her former lover was in mortal danger Mike was in a fist fight with the Governor Mike was hitting him in the ribs as he did the governor hit him back ten times worse then Rick pulled him he punched square in the face

* * *

"where my dad?" Alice asked Carl.

"I don't know?!" He was shooting at the army coming form all sides dead bodies came flying all over the place.

The tank was making it way forward towards the prison Mike was still fighting Brain who had Mike pinned against the bus; Rick charged at the governor meanwhile Tyreses was being pinned down by a couple, of people behind the tank he was protecting his sister and Bob and Maggie.

"Arr,been hit is there exit wound?!" Said Bob.

"Yes" said Maggie.

"we can't fix that hear" said Sasha.

the bus drove off living the others behind.

"we will figure it out!" Said as gunshots rang around them the tank was destroying the prison.

Beth was looking around to find the children,she was having no luck she just witnesses her brother being savagely hitting him Alice was shooting walkers trying to; to find any of her family even her boyfriend Carl grimes if he alive "Alice!" said Beth

"Bethy!" Said Alice running to her.

" have you seen my daddy?" Said Alice her long brown hair was blocking her view.

"Occupied" said Beth.

* * *

Mike was now wrestling with the governor He killed Andrea,Milton he need to die Rick was struggling to help him Mike was nearly dying the governor was straggling him nearly to death Mike was;struggling to breath Rick to. After he was almost death Michonne saw fury as Mike was being strangled.

Michonne stabbed the governor in the back killing him the governor was rolling around in pain

"thank you Michonne" said. Mike he was waddling because the beatings he received from him he waddled out of the prison

* * *

"Daryl!" said Beth she was running to along with Alice she found him Daryl.

"I was trying to find the kids to get the on bus" said Beth.

"We got to go Beth,Alice we got to go now!" They ran leaving death and destruction and the tank which Daryl just blew up.

* * *

Rick was looking for his son Carl "Carl!" Said Rick;he had blood over his face

"dad!" Said Carl he hugged his son.

"where Judith?" Said Rick they walked to see Judith car seat cover in blood.

"no,no" he started crying Carl shot the walker killing he was crying over Judith.

"Carl lets go!" Said Rick they walked out of thePrison

"don't look back Carl! just don't look back okay! don't look back" said Rick.

* * *

Mike found shelter for the night he batter and bruised he needed sleep he found a place which was okay not five star he moved a few tables,chairs he pushed a couch against the door he rested his head against the pillow but he could think about was Hershel being killed and his sisters Maggie Beth where they okay are they safe?; what about his daughter Alice was she alive well Carl his best friend Rick was he Alvie.

"Mike" there was someone in the house it was someone from his past it was ex-wife and her new husband they where alive

"Susan" said Mike.

"Sebastian" said Mike

"welcome to the party" said Sebastian.

"your supposed to be dead!" Said Mike.

"Well,i got one question where is my daughter?!" Said Susan

Mike just broke down at that point "i don't know there was a prison,it was destroyed an d overruned!...and..." Mike collapsed on the floor

"Mike!,Mike!" Said Susan.

**so Mike is on his own-now and missing his sisters and his daughter Alice and Beth and Maggie. How long before he reunites or will he not bother looking for them at all plus he being teamed up with Glenn and Mike Abraham,Rosita,Eugene,Tara so what do you wont to happen to Mike please leave a review or like for this story too please plus his ex-wife back on the seen **


	31. Return

**so the chapter is up and the question is who is Susan and Sebastian **

**lets get on with the story! **

Mike was knocked out not moving at all but the death of Hershel was going through his mind like a repeat and the kiss from Sasha was best moment of the end of the world He was in love with Sasha.

Susan was keeping an eye on Mike condition Sebastian was not please he should be heading too Washington DC but he was Susan ex lover Mike was lying on they sofa. Mike was not waking up.

"we can't leave him,look at him beside my baby girl out Alice i am not leaving till i know he nows where she is!" Said Susan.

"fine till he wakes up we will leave then i need to get to Washington DC and soon" Said Sebastian.

"look honey we got no choice i know you two don't get on but i need information from him" said Susan.

he rolled his eyes his wife knowing she was right besides he looked like shit

* * *

Mike still not changed on the third day Susan thought it nearly time to burry him Mike started coughing blood he woke up to see her there Susan his ex-wife looking at him.

"Alice where is she?" Said Susan.

"don't know our home is gone i saw go with Daryl and Beth my sister it compacted to explain but my sister Maggie she dead not sure about Glenn or Rick Carl that it that all" said Mike he was struggling to speak.

"We saw smoke from the prison,so..." Said Sebastian.

"yer it all gone everything i think it time for me to find Maggie and Beth and Alice" said Mike.

"i am coming with you" said Susan.

" No you are not" said Mike

"can we just put the past behind us?" Said Sebastian.

"FUCK YOU!" He walked out the door. He looked out the street he was in looking around he well he hoped he was still hoping he was looking for clues.

he saw Susan and Sebastian walking towards him he kept walking.

* * *

Glenn was lying on on top of the catwalk of thePrison "Maggie!" Said Glenn looking for his wife "Maggie" said Glenn he looked at the destroyed home their people have fled Daryl Hershel Mike Michonne Sasha Bob Tyreses Carol Rick Carl everyone Beth.

Glenn went back to his cell he found a picture of Maggie sleeping he kelt the picture close to him.

"o Maggie" he thought was looking for something to use he used police riot gear he found a young women "hay you get up!" He pointed his gun at her

"you did not fire a single shot?" said Glenn.

"no" said the girl

"i was part of what Happened hear many people died" said the young woman

"what you name?" asked Glenn.

"Tara" said the women.

" i need your help" said Glenn.

"Why?" Said Tara.

" because i need it" said Glenn. Glenn chucked the flammable bottle into the air towards a car

* * *

Mike was hopping towards the prison he was hopping to start looking there he saw someone

"Glenn" he was coughing.

"Glenn" he coughing

"my god you survived the fight what the hell happened?" He asked him

"Hershel he dead the governor,he killed him sliced his head of killing him i survived my ex-wife came back with her new husband Sebastian.

"Guess who" said Susan.

" your not going quit!" Said Mike.

"hershel dead?" said Glenn Tara nodded.

"you did this to me bitch!" he collapsed on the floor could not stand any more because of the pain.

"Mike" said Susan.

a couple off walkers came out of the forest "o,shit" said Sebastian. they killed the walkers Tara took Glenn gun a army truck came past while Tara was bashing the walker

"hay assholes!,enjoying the show?" Said Tara.

"well, you got some mouth on you missy, so tell me what else you got?" Said the man.

**so the hunt is on for Mike daughter Alice and his sisters Maggie and Beth can Mike jones find them plus why is Sebastian going to Washington DC and can Mike forgive Tara. **


End file.
